compediafandomcom-20200214-history
House sa Vinitta
House Panacea Year 6 Day 108 House Panacea was created by Camaris sa Vinitta. After his family's failure to manage their estates on Denevar I, Camaris decided to seek a new home for his family. Hoping to acquire citizenship with the New Anzat Order, he intends to enter negotiations with Chancellor Vlademar von Ismay. If all goes well, the ex-NAO war hero expects his family to become one of the Noble Houses that will form the NAO Senate. Considering their limited involvement with the NAO government itself, little actual political power is expected to be given to this particular House. Nevertheless its members are all long-time servants or old servants of the Anzatan nation, Anzati's and Anzatans alike, and their opinions on culture and religion are not to be taken lightly. House Panacea consists of people who have spend a considerable part of their life in building a nation and who are still wanting to be involved to support the NAO. The necessary funds for the Panacea stronghold are being collected and as soon as the negotiations with the Chancellor are concluded, the plans for the construction of a palace will be drafted. Year 6 Day 112 Shiek Camaris sa Vinitta comes forward and officially announces to the Anzat people that the House Panacea has safeguarded the Panacea scrolls during the Imperial occupation. In his words:"The puppet imperial leaders named the heretic "galactic concubine" Ann-Yael Antaria as their High-Priestess and it was thus the sacred duty of the House Panacea to take the Scrolls out of the Anzat temples and safeguard them during those dark moments. After the swift removal of the High Priestess and the new wind of change coming in the form of Chancellor von Ismay, House Panacea has decided that it is now safe for the Scrolls to return home and for a new leader to be chosen for the Panacea Order." Even though the House Panacea hasn't officially been recognized by the NAO government, this move is bound to make it very popular among the nation's populace. More news on the return of the Scrolls will follow. Noble House Titles *Shiek - Camaris sa Vinitta *Malik - (n/a) *Emir - (n/a) *Sirdar Bahadur - (n/a) *Sirdar - (n/a) *Mir - (n/a) *Marzpan - Malakai Brooks Shiek Camaris sa Vinitta Camaris was a Captain in the NAO military and he was the ranking officer on the battlefield during the New Sabus assault. It was mostly thanks to his strategic planning and foresight that the casualties on NAO's side were minimal. Even though the ensueing massacre could be considered savage and barbaric, it was an anzati ritual and symbolised the cleansing of the city. After retiring from the NAO military, Camaris took on the leadership of the main branch of the NAO industry sector: Offworld Mining Corporation. He watched over the company as it took its first baby steps in the mining industry. As the experiments went on, Camaris was right on top of every step of the process. After the betrayal of Enzo Delaere, Camaris was one of the men the people looked up to for leadership in the impending revolution. At the time his hands were tied and this period is not one Camaris likes to remember. He failed his people and the Imperial puppets abused the nation. Malik Malakai Brooks Text to come. Category:Families